bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Krzyk
Naprawdę nazywam się Krzyś mam 10 lat i jestem fanem bionicli. |- | |- | |- |} Ulubiony Toa-Pohatu Ulubiona broń-Lanca mocy i Nynrah Ghost Blaster Zadanie\Praca-Zbierać dane o Bioniclach,obserwować Najśmieszniejszą postać w całym Wszechświecie Bionicle Żywioł-Kamień Ulubione miejsce-Codrex Mam dużo bionicli:Bitil,Krika,Solek,Kirop,Kopaka,Gavla,Chirox,Vamprah,Takanuva(2003),Lewa(Mata),Onua(Nuva i Mistika),Pohatu(Phantoka),Photok,Defilak,Boggarak,Jaller(Inika i Mahri),Nuparu(Mahri),Vakama(Metru),Pahrak-Kal,Nuhvok Kal,Reidak,Pahrak,Takadox,Mantax,Turahk,Guurahk,Vorahk,Panrahk,Zadakh ,Bordakh. Cytat:Jesteśmy na tyle blisko,że możemy uznać,że jesteśmy daleko. Ten użytkownik chce mieć te sety: 200px 200px Przyjaciele Wpisujcie się od 00.00-24.00 Chirox123 Toa Akumo Tahu Mistika 2008 Akinui Sekenuva Piraka Fusion Kilek321 Saturas Jetraxus115 Teridax V V Muraga Gość z gatunku botara Vavakx Cośtam robię Teratrax Inne rzeczy jakie mam Komiksy:Starcie!,Bagna Cieni Książki:Piraka,Inika,Barraki 1 i 2,Toa Mahri 1 i 2,Phantoka 1.Mistika Toa Nuva i Makuta.Historia. Fajna torba z Toa Mahri+4 Nalepki z nimi (2 dałem Kuzynowi ) Noxis Noxis jest najchytrzejszym Makuta,który właśnie nauczył Antroza pojęcia o honorze.Katrexa ukradł Helryx,przez co zaczęła pracę nad Przemierzaczem.Oprócz Crasha,lubił także Miserixa.Ze stworzonych Rahi (stworzył Kardasa na podstawie którego Maska Życia przemieniła Fenrakka) stworzył Klakki,kiedy Miserix został uwięziony,wtedy właśnie Noxis kończył nad nimi pracę.Kiedy był w posiadaniu Olmak,to badał inne wszechświaty,a informacje o nich zapisał pod Koloseum.Ze wszechświata zwanego Bara Magna ściągnął dwie postacie ale okazały się zagrożeniem,więc je zabił. Był raz połączony z Teridaxem, kiedy Teridax udawał Dume, a jak wchłonęli Lhikana, to coś z niego zostało na zawsze w Noxisie. Grafika:Officialmap.png Reklama Noxisa (jakby był wydany jako set) Najpierw jest szary napis BIONICLE,a potem znika.Jest burza(gdzieś tak co jedno zdanie w opisie jest błykawica i grzmot).Noxis biegnie wydeptaną ścieżką w lesie.Ściga go kilku Makuta.To było urwisko,i nagle spada.Ląduje.To na czym wylądował okazało się Tahtorakiem.Chwyta łańcuch,który ma na szyi Tahtorak,i ciągnie go.Tahtorak ryczy,i film się urywa. Zemsta i Mrok Prolog Noxis leżał na ziemi.Spojrzał w gwiazdy.Już się zaczyna-pomyślał.Ostateczna Bitwa trwa.Moi bracia ruszają do walki,a ja szukam Teridaxa...Czy to prawda?Czy Helryx się sprzymierza z tymi plugawymi istotami jakimi są Mroczni Łowcy?A może to tylko kolejny...Plan?Przypomniało mu się jak stworzył Kardasa,wtedy było zamieszanie.Łotrze jeden,zemszczę się na tobie-zagroził mu w myślach. Część 1 Noxis odpalił Katrexa.Przypomniał sobie jak go ukradł.Taaa...To były czasy,ale najważniejsza jest misja-Przeleciało mu przez głowę.Mam zamiar znaleźć i uwolnić Barraki...Skupił się.Nagle gdy przelatywał nad Karzanhi zaatakowały go Manutri.Wylądował.Jakoś sobie poradził.Lecz nadszedł potop.Prawie się utopił.Halo jest tu kto!?-Krzyczał.Znalazł szlachetną Hau.Rzucił ją w kierunku z którego nadszedł potop.Niewiele myśląc,wskoczył na Katrexa i zakończył swój pobyt w Karzanhi. Część 2 Pomyślał o tym wszystkim co zrobił,o tym jak nakapował na Barraki.Czy będą jeszcze ze mną współpracować?-zastanowił się.Wylądował na karłowatej wysepce która była w pobliżu Voya Nui.Nazwał ją Voya Va,mała podróż,na cześć Voya Nui.Oczywiście stworzył Rahi plującego kwasem,żeby zobaczyć,czy są tu drapieżniki.Miał trujący szkielet co dawało mu gwarancję,że żaden Rahi go nie pożre.Potem i tak go zabije.Rozejrzał się.Voya Va miała lodowy klimat.Jedynie nieliczne Rahi tu przebywały.Wsiadł na Katrexa i włączył tryb wodny(który sam zbudował).Przełączył turbiny na śruby i Kanoka na Cordaki i popłynął ku zagładzie. Część 3 Wylądował na jednym ze Słupów Solnych,mając nadzieję,że znajdzie Pridaka.Usłyszał jakiś głos-Mamy wszystkich,Helryx będzie z nas dumna.Zaraz się przekonamy-uśmiechnął się Noxis.Zobaczył Lesovikka i Hydraxona i nie wygądało to dobrze.Ogłuszył Hydraxona mocą dźwięku i podkradł się za Lesovikka.Lesovikk przeczuwając,że coś się święci zrobił salto do tyłu.Noxis odwrócił się i specjalnie dał się powalić.Kim jesteś?-zapytał się Lesovikk.Jestem wrogiem Makuty tak jak i ty,ale jestem Makutą w przeciwieństwie do ciebie.Rozumiem.-odparł Lesovikk-Co mam z tobą zrobić?Ścigamy się?-Zapytał się nagle Noxis.-Jeśli ja wygram wypuścisz Barraki,a najpierw z nimi pogadam,a jak ty wygrasz,to rób co chcesz.Zgoda-odpowiedział Lesovikk. Część 4 Przygotował Katrexa myśląc-Pokażesz na co cię stać.Wyścig się zaczął.Przed oczami migały mu cienie.Ale wygrał.Przyszedł pod celę Barraki.Wyszeptał parę dziwnych słów i Barraki znaleźli się w celi,na Odinie.Poszukuję paru rzeczy,między innymi zemsty-ciągnął Noxis.A co my będziemy z tego mieli?-spytał się(nie zaskakując go)Pridak.Zemstę i wolność.-uśmiechnął się Noxis.-Tyle wam wystarczy.Dobrze,a na kim?-spytali się chórem.Na Teridaxie.Znam parę osób,które nam pomogą.Pomyślał o Crashu swoim najlepszym przyjacielu.To tyle na dziś i idźcie spać bo jutro czeka was śmierć... Część 5 Noxis obudził Barraki.Dzisiaj jedziemy na Zakaz.-rzekł Noxis.Ehlek pod nosem mruknął-Świetnie,przyjdzie po mnie mój gatunek.Nic z tych rzeczy,bo lecimy na Zakaz.A,jasne,a my?-zaśmiał się Pridak.Będziecie latać w małej kapsule,którą wyrzucę z Katrexa.Noxis gdy wylądował stwierdził,że musi porozmawiać z Nektannem.-Tahtoraki uciekły na 4 strony świata!Noxis przywołał wiatr,który poważnie zranił jego Muakę.Nektann chciał go zaatakować Noxisa.Lecz Noxis stwierdził-Nic tu po mnie... Poturbowani Władcy Wojny wyszli z kapsuły-Nikt mi nie powiedział,że podróżujemy razem.-stwierdził Mantax.A tymczasem Noxis przyszedł.-Siedzicie tu od 2 godzin!A teraz lecimy na Xię!No nie,tylko nie to-krzyknął Kalmah,który jako jedyny wiedział kogo Noxis poszukuje. Część 6 Na Xii panował zaduch.Wszędzie były szczątki budynków.No to sobie poszaleli.-zaśmiał się Noxis.Taa...-mruknął Mantax.W końcu znaleźli to,czego szukali.Tahtorak leżał na ziemi przygnieciony szczątkami budynków jakie na niego zrzucił Kanohi Dragon.Uważaj!-krzyknął Kalmah.Kanohi Dragon rzucił w Noxisa drzewem.Ale "Noxis Opanowany" użył mocy elektryczności i spopielił drzewo.Odgarnijcie te gruzy z mojego znajomego!-rozkazał Noxis.A ja się zajmę Kanohi Dragonem.-dokończył w myślach .left|100pxTeleportował go na Tren Krom Peninsula.Mocą wiatru odgarnął resztę śmieci z Tahtoraka.Nie wiem,jak ci dziękować-wysapał Tahtorak.Ale ja wiem jak ja mogę wam pomóc.-krzyknął Mroczny Łowca,który wyszedł z morza na brzeg.right|100px Część 7 Zaraz,czyli ty znasz Tyranta,Tyrant zna Phantoma,a Phantom,zna Duchy Nynrah?!-zapytał się Mantax. A no tak!-zachichotał Noxis. Nynrah jest na południe od Odiny.-rzekł Tyrant. To na co czekamy?-zezłościł się Pridak.-Ruszamy! I tak ruszyli.Tahtorak nie miał miękkich pleców,więc Barraki się uskarżali na niewygody.Na Nynrahu było przyjemnie jak na Bagnach.Garstka Matoran,która przeżyła schowała się w domie,który był jedynym zamieszkanym terenem w promieniu wielu Mio.Czego chcecie?-zapytały się Duchy. Potrzebujemy broni.-odpowiedział Noxis,rozwalając kopniakiem drzwi. Część 8 Rzemieślnicy z Nynrah szukali bronie dla Barraki.Tyrant nie chce mieć nowej,a o Tahtoraku już lepiej nie mówić.Noxis rozpamiętywał wszystko co wiedział:Gdy został stworzony,to Teridax nim pomiatał,więc jak Noxis zrobił coś wielkiego,to Teridax przypisywał sobie zasługi.Gdy Zaktan poznał Plan,to Noxis schwytał go by mu go wyjawił.Dowiedział się,że lepiej nie budzić Wielkiego Ducha.Ale,w końcu gdy czegoś chciał,to osiągał to,więc Noxis nie wchodził mu w drogę.Ale ten szturm to nie najgorszy pomysł.Barraki dostali bronie:Kalmah dostał Ostrze,które miało zdolność wywoływania napięcia,Mantax miał Miecz,który miał w sobie płyn,który po dotknięcu pancerza Makuty go paraliżował(Duchy Nynrah zrobiły tak żeby Noxis pod wpływem tego jadu nie został sparaliżowany).Ehlek dostał Włócznię,która przewodziła i wzmacniała jego moc rażenia prądem.A Pridak dostał Kolczastą kulę na łańcuchu.No to jak?-Spytał się Noxis.-Do dzieła! Część 9 Noxis nie cieszył się nigdy z tego,że jest Makuta.Gdy wylądowali na Destralu,to pewien Makuta skamieniał.Noxis!-Zdołał wykrztusić Makuta.-Ty żyjesz?!Szczerze mówiąc to niezbyt się cieszę,że cię spotykam Galven,ale chyba żyję.-Odpowiedział Noxis.Muszę zawiadomić Tridaxa!Chyba nie.-rzekł Kalmah,przebijając plecy Galvena.Razem wybili kilku Makuta.Jednego z nich rozszarpał Tahtorak.Usunęli również patrol Rahkshi,które ich śledziły od przybycia na wyspę.Przeszukali kilka opuszczonych komnat w Twierdzy.Noxis ukradł stamtąd jedną rzecz.-Prototyp miotacza nad którym pracowały Duchy Nynrah.Trzeba im coś zwróci,ale musimy uciekać,bo zaraz zjawią się tu agenci Zakonu Mata Nui.-zakomunikował Noxis.No to byle szybko,bo coś mi się tu nie podoba...-pomyślał Mantax. Część 10 Obserwując walkę Tridaxa i Tobduka Noxis zauważył,że nie ma go tam,gdzie powinien być.Drużyna Zemsty poleciała na Voya Va,i popłynęła odeskortować Barraki i zabrać im bronie.Gdy już to zrobili to reszta Drużyny poleciała na Nynrah oddać prototyp broni.Później polecieli na Odinę,skąd Tahtorak odleciał do ojczystej wyspy,a Tyrant zwyczajnie zniknął.Noxis obliczył dokładnie kiedy Wielki Duch przebudzi się.Poleciał Katrexem na szczyt Koloseum obserwując Toa Nuva.Zaabsorbował trochę ciepła z powietrza i poruszył je w stronę Toa Nuva (po ludzku brzmi to:wywołał wiatr).Gdy już spojrzeli na wielką Kraahkan,to Noxis zauważył pewien szczegół,którego nie widzeli inni:okiem Teridaxa była Czerwona Gwiazda... KONIEC Epilog To niedopuszczalne!-Krzyknął Noxis,siadając na kamiennej półce w jaskini,na Odinie,której nie znalazły Rahkshi.-Teridax nie może sprawować takiej władzy.To już koniec.-Westchnął.-Ale zaraz.Spojrzał wgłąb jaskini.Jest szansa.Szansa tak nikła,że ledwie się tli.Ale będzie potrzebne wsparcie.Wsparcie istoty starszej od naszego wszechświata...cdn. Przebudzenie Część 1 Ja,Makuta Noxis piszę te słowa w jaskini na Odinie.Z tego co wiem,to nikt nie wie o jej istnieniu.Opracowałem strategię dzięki,której obalę Teridaxa.Na początku wezmę tuzin beczek z mutagenem...Dobra,to był maleńki żarcik.Wykonałem jego pierwszą fazę.Polegała na tym,żeby oczyścić Voya Nui z lodu.Tak,wiem,że powinienem wynająć Bohroki,ale nie są do tego zaprogramowane,no i to głupio brzmi,ale to dlatego,że w tych lodach są ukryte łańcuchy,więżące Tren Kroma.Tak,wiem,że Wielkie Istoty (albo Mój Stwórca)nie miały pomysłu gdzie je ukryć.Tak,więc to było tak...Szedłem przez Południowy Kontynent,w poszukiwaniu Lodowego Pasma Voya Nui,nagle usłyszałem hałas.Kucnąłem i naładowałem moją Lancę Elektrycznością.I nagle wyskoczyłem i sparaliżowałem to co się zbliżało.To był Fenrakk.Z wielką precyzją odciąłem mu kończyny.Patrząc na jego zwłoki ruszyłem naprzód,gdy nagle...ŁŁŁŁUP!I przygrzmociłem Maską w górę lodową.Roztrzaskała się na kawałki.Nie miałem po co ją naprawiać(Maskę,nie górę!) ,więc potem wykuję nową.I wszystko roztopiłem absorbując zimno z powietrza.Prawie się utopiłem,ale od czego ma się moc grawitacji! Część 2 Lubię się przechadzać po lesie.Przetestowałem moją nową maskę w terenie.Oto relacja z tego zdarzenia: Poleciałem na Północny Kontynent,bo Rahkshi się boją tamtejszych stworzeń (niektóre są moimi dziełami).Tak,więc przechadzałem sie po lesie.Skupiłem się,jak przy użyciu Kanohi.Nagle zobaczyłem dziwne rzeczy,Madu zwisające z drzewa,Nui-Jaga pełzające w moim kierunku,i w końcu widok sytuacji z boku.Strzeliłem w Madu,spadło na Nui-Jaga i Nui-Jaga se poszedł.Maskę nazwałem Kanohi Rikase,Maska Analizy,całkiem niezła szczerze mówiąc,niektórzy Toa mi pozazdroszczą. Poszedłem sobie.Kopnąłem spory kamień zawadzający mi.Poczułem,że muszę znaleźć jakiegoś Nui-Jaga.Znalazłem go.Wydrążyłem inny kamień i nalałem do niego "sok" z Nui-Jaga,a na pierwszym kamieniu namalowałem mój znak rozpoznawczy (X z dwóch błyskawic).Mam nadzieję,że Cratex to zauważy! Część 3 Czasami nie rozumiem,po jakie licho Wielkie Istoty uwięziły Tren Kroma! No,odnalazłem kolejną porcję łańcuchów Tren Kroma. Napiszę co się wtedy wydarzyło: Poleciałem Katrexem nad środek Zakazu. Było tam pusto,jak w myślach Airwatchera. W każdym bądź razie założyłem Kanohi Kaukau i popłynąłem sobie na dno. Było strasznie ciemno,więc się streszczałem,bo mi ciarki na plecach stadami galopowały. Znalazłem Tam strasznie gorące miejsce. Pomyślałem,że to to,i zaabsorbowałem CAŁE ciepło. Potem czekałem kilka dni,aż się rozmrożę. Gdy się to wydarzyło nie wiedziałem gdzie go zaparkowałem,gdy go (Katrexa) znalazłem był już zmierzch.Potem znalazł mnie patrol Rahkshi,i pobawiłem się z nimi w ganianego.Gdy zabawa się skończyła,to wycisnąłem z nich "koktajl",i namalowałem na skale powieszonego Rahkshi. Wyjątkowo irytujące zakończenie. Część 4 Oczywiście nie lubię wszystkiego co ma związek z Teridaxem (oprócz jego wrogów). Gdy szukałem łańcuchów Tren Kroma,to nagle je znalazłem (dziwny zbieg okoliczności,nie?).Były na jakimś wielkim drzewie,gdzieś na stopach robota w którym mieszkam... Ale mniejsza o to. Tam było sporo Brakasów,które mnie obrzucały jakąś substancją o której istnieniu wolałbym zapomnieć. Gdy wdrapałem się na szczyt nie wiedziałem,jak go zrzucić na dół. Użyłem maski. Zobaczyłem stado Brakasów i ich przysmak. Stwierdziłem,że po prostu trzeba będzie rzucić to na łańcuch. Po tym jak go zrzuciły na ziemię, poleciałem na Odinę się odkażać. Czekał mnie dłuuugi dzień. Category:Użytkownicy